


Motorbike Rides.

by livistotallyawesome



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livistotallyawesome/pseuds/livistotallyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't want to do it, he really doesn't! But when your childhood hero tells you to get on the back of his motorcycle...you get on the back of that motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorbike Rides.

“No,”

“Tony, this is ridiculous,”

“I don’t care. I don’t want to do it, so I’m not doing it.”

“That’s not how things work, Tony…”

“That’s how they work where I come from. ‘I don’t wants’ don’t have to.”

“You’re being childish.”

“I know you are, but what am I?”

“Wow, we’re really going down this route, huh?”

“What route are we…Steve? …What are you doing? …Get away from me! …This isn’t funny at all… Put me down right now, Steve, or I swear to God I’ll-”

A few seconds later, Tony Stark was on the back of Steve’s motorcycle, a bright red helmet on his head. He was grumbling about something, but Steve chose to ignore him. Grinning instead, he put on a matching blue helmet and started his bike up. He looked back at Tony.

“You’d better hold on to me.” He patted his waist. 

“What?” Tony looked appalled at the suggestion. Steve just laughed. 

“C’mon,” he said, reaching back and taking Tony’s hands in his own and placing them around his waist, “if you don’t, you’re gonna fall!”

Tony failed to see how that was amusing at all. 

“It’s no more scary than being in the suit,” Steve tried, but Tony interrupted. 

“Actually, the Iron Man armor is probably one of the safest things in the modern world. Got more than just a measly helmet protecting me from imminent death.” He knocked against the thing on his head for emphasis. Steve wasn’t looking at him anymore though.

“Glad you’ve got such faith in my driving skills! Now just hold on and let’s go. I promise it will be fun!”

Tony didn’t get a chance to reply to that because they were suddenly on their way out of the garage in Stark Tower and onto the roads of New York. 

If driving in a car in New York was difficult, driving on a bike was hell.   
Weaving through the crowds like this shouldn’t make Tony feel sick. He should be used to this kind of unstable travel – that was basically the definition of the Iron Man suit. Something was different here though, whether it was that he wasn’t the one in control or he was too close to the ground, it didn’t matter: this was a bad idea. 

Turning corners, he could feel how close his knees were to scraping the road. That’s all well and good for a super soldier with super knees, but Tony was just a man; just a brilliant, intelligent man with no means of escape. He clung to Steve for dear life. 

After a while, he got used to it. The wind actually felt…sort of nice, if he ignored all the bugs that flew into his face. They were going at a fairly comfortable speed, and, hell, he was willing to admit that having an excuse to cling onto the back of your unfairly attractive childhood hero was a huge plus. 

When he saw they were headed back to Stark Tower, he even felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was disappointed to be going back so soon. 

Who’d have figured?

They got back into the garage and Tony refused to let go of Steve until the bike was turned off under the pretense that he didn’t want to fall (rather than the truth that he just didn’t want to let go). But then he was climbing off, and his legs felt a little unstable, but that was alright. He’d actually had fun.

“That was fun,” Steve grinned, patting him on the shoulder, “we should definitely do it again some time!”

Tony took off his helmet and tossed it to Steve, who caught it effortlessly. Show off. 

“We’ll see about that,” he mumbled, walking out of the garage. 

“That wasn’t a no!” Steve shouted after him, laughing. 

“You’re right,” Tony let himself smile as he left, his hand reaching into his pocket and fondling with something metal. 

“Tony, did you steal my keys?!” Steve’s voice rang through the hall from the garage and Tony smirked.

“I only pickpocket you when you’re annoying!” he said, running down the hall and laughing as Steve chased him. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to go on the motorcycle after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentines gift for Pagalini xx


End file.
